


the (yellow) golden rule

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Jin gets a little jealous of how close Yuu and Crystal act on Twitter.





	the (yellow) golden rule

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

From his side of the table, Jin looks from Crystal to Yuu and back to Crystal.

“We need to talk about you two singing my songs,” he says briskly.

“We need to talk about your jealousy,” Crystal shoots back. “It’s just karaoke. And one of them is  _my_  song.”

“Whatever,” Jin argues. It’s his best defense. “It bothers me, so you should stop.”

“Does it bother you because I’m singing with Crystal?” Yuu asks casually, swishing his wine in his hand, “or because I’m hanging out with her?”

“It’s not even-” Jin starts.

Crystal halts him with the palm of her hand. “Stop right there, Akanishi. I can tell when you’re lying, and you are. Just admit you’re jealous so we can make fun of you and go do something as the three of us.”

“What could we do?” Jin asks, ignoring the obvious as usual. “I’d just be a third wheel.”

“Oh, my god, Jin, we’re not  _dating_ ,” Yuu insists. He gingerly places down his glass and clutches his hand to his chest. “I wouldn’t do that to you, bro.”

“Do what?” Crystal asks, and now she’s the one looking back and forth between the two men. “Don’t tell me this is one of those bros before hos things. Because I ain’t either one of your hos.”

“No, definitely not,” both Jin and Yuu reply automatically, and Jin’s positive that he looks as guilty as Yuu does.

Crystal narrows her eyes as she assess them again. “You mean to tell me that both of you want to get with me?”

Jin scratches his head while Yuu studies his wine.

“And here I thought this was about a song.” She sighs, laughs, and shakes her head. “Well, let’s go.”

“Go?” Jin asks, and Yuu stares at her with a cross between incredulity and excitement. “Go where?”

“To my place,” she says bluntly, and calls for the check. “To sort this out  _privately_.”

Jin lets Yuu pay and Crystal rolls her eyes. “You’re losing points, Akanishi.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” he says, sticking out his tongue to flick it as fast as he can.

She raises an eyebrow in interest.

Yuu waits until they’re in his car before he asks the all-important question. “So we’re all going to have sex, right?”

Crystal kicks the back of his seat.

“What?” Jin jumps to his friend’s defense. “We basically are.”

“Don’t make it so obvious,” Crystal hisses. “And Shirota loses points for making me sit in the backseat.”

“Isn’t that weird, though?” Yuu asks curiously, glancing towards Jin before returning his eyes to the road. “I mean, with the two of us so close, and naked…”

“Oh, dude,” Jin says, waving his hands, “it’s totally cool. It’s not gay if it’s a threeway.”

Crystal nods. “Yeah. Straight guys do it all the time. High-fiving over her back and shit.”

“Oh, cool,” Yuu says. “I’m not high-fiving Jin, though. That’s lame.”

“Yeah,” Jin agrees. He plans on fist-pounding him instead.

They get to Crystal’s house and stand around awkwardly while she puts on some R&B and changes into sexy lingerie. Jin can’t take his eyes off of her, her chocolate skin disappearing into cream silk, and he wants to lick every inch of her.

She perches on the end of her bed for a second, then rolls her eyes and glares at them. “Any time you’re ready,” she says pointedly.

Yuu beats him by a half a second, not even budging a little when Jin shoves at him. He watches as Yuu sits next to her, grabs her hand and leans in to kiss her, his pale skin contrasting her darkness. Jin narrows his eyes and takes his place behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and touching the soft skin of her exposed belly, and he smirks at the content noise she makes into Yuu’s big mouth.

Sweeping her hair out of the way, Jin kisses the back of her neck and slides his hands up her top, cupping her breasts and Jin has never been more turned on than right now. He doesn’t even care when Yuu runs his hand up Crystal’s leg and bumps Jin in the hip. It doesn’t matter who’s touching him as long as someone is, and he’s eager to turn Crystal around so it can be her.

Finally Crystal pulls away from Yuu, pressing a finger to his lips to halt his kiss, and stretches out on her back instead of turning towards Jin. Jin’s the first to lay down next to her, hooking a leg around one of hers and he’s waited so long for this moment, capturing her mouth and feeling her tongue against his.

Her hand tugs at his shirt and she helps him out, breaking their kiss long enough to yank it over his head and see that she’d prompted Yuu to do the same. Jin kicks off the rest of his clothes and returns to her side, his cock hot and hard against her hip and she moans at the feeling as she takes him back into her mouth.

Jin drops his hand to her chest and finds it unclaimed, peeking through his eyelids to see Yuu down at the edge of the bed, lavishing Crystal’s legs and feet with kisses. Saves Jin the trouble, he guesses as he starts to see the perks of this whole threesome thing. Crystal arches when he lowers his mouth to her breasts, tonguing her nipples and he feels her small hand wrap around his cock, stroking slowly and arching again when he groans.

The bed shifts and Yuu moves in on Crystal’s mouth, which is fine with Jin as his talents lay elsewhere. His fingers dance up Crystal’s inner thigh, approaching the edge of the lingerie bottom and he can already see how wet she is, her arousal glistening against her dark skin. He chances a dip beneath the material and Crystal moans, undulating towards him and Jin feels like the best lover in the world for making her sound like that.

Yuu sidles up to her other side and Jin’s eyes widen at the heat he’s packing; it’s one of the many times he’s thought that there’s no way he could be gay and let something that size penetrate him. He’s also a little intimidated, because Crystal is half black and Yuu is hung like a black man, but Jin’s confident enough in his oral skills that he could still have a competitive advantage.

Then he sees her dark hand around his pale cock and rages with jealousy, pushing his fingers inside her and making her moan again. He slides the bottoms off of her and Yuu takes care of her top, and he’s about to drop between her legs when her fingers fist his hair and pull him up.

She’s sizing them both up, turning a condom packet over and over in her hands. “Shirota, inside me,” she declares, tossing him the packet and rolling onto her hands and knees. Jin’s glaring at Yuu’s bewildered expression until Crystal adds, “Akanishi, in my mouth.”

“But I wanted to go down on  _you_ ,” Jin mumbles as he moves in front of Crystal. He doesn’t have much room to complain when she flicks her tongue out to lick the head of his cock, breathing a puff of hot hair on it when Yuu enters her.

Jin lifts his eyes to look at Yuu, who’s staring at him and it’s not at all creepy. Yuu’s face is tinted pink from arousal and his lips are swollen from kissing, his hands planted on either side of Crystal as he slowly rocks into her. His eyes fall shut and it’s mesmerizing; Jin’s never watched anyone have sex before, for real and not in a porno, and he wonders if he glows like that while he’s fucking.

A pair of lips wrap around his cock and Jin shoots his gaze downward, meeting Crystal’s smug eyes and he wonders what she’s implying. Then she slurps him all the way in and he can’t think anymore, gently placing his hands on her head because his fingers would get lost in those curls. She expertly sucks him in and out and he can’t keep his mouth closed, moaning with every breath and he pries his eyes open to see Yuu still watching him, probably having similar thoughts about Jin as Jin’d had about him.

Jin doesn’t know what he looks like during sex, never asked anyone or wanted to record himself. It’s the one thing he doesn’t have to do for the camera, where he can let go of his complexes and just  _feel_ , and having his friend here with him doesn’t change any of that. He understands why other guys want to high-five each other over the girl, because he feels inexplicably close to Yuu right now, sharing such an intimate experience that Jin has only done one-on-one up until tonight.

Crystal’s mouth is heaven and he loves every second of it, but he really wants to make her come and wishes he knew the etiquette for changing positions in this kind of situation. Then Crystal moans around his cock and her body shudders between them, Yuu leaning forward to thrust harder and press his lips to the top of her spine. Jin’s jealous rage comes back, at least until he feels fingers tugging on his balls and finds himself reaching orgasm quicker than he’d like.

“Crystal,  _damn_  girl,” he gets out, looking down into her soft eyes and noticing both of her hands firm on the mattress.

Orgasm hits him like a train, spilling into her mouth and she swallows it all, smiling up at him as he bends down to her level. She tastes like him, as she should, but he can’t shake the knowledge that Yuu intentionally helped him get off.

“Can you lay on your back?” he asks her. “I want to taste you, too.”

Yuu hears them and reluctantly leans back on his heels, looking guilty and a bit scandalized as he avoids Jin’s eye. He pulls out of her long enough for her to roll over, her juices shining from his cock for the brief second before he plunges back into her. Jin feels like a tool for coming so fast, but at least he can do what he wants to do now that Crystal’s stretched out before him.

Yuu gasps when he figures out what Jin’s doing, dropping his hand to Jin’s head to move him in time with his rhythm. It’s a nice gesture, keeping Jin from getting hit in the face, but Yuu’s using Jin’s hair as something to grab onto and Jin doesn’t know if he should be bothered that he’s okay with that. He spreads Crystal’s folds open with his fingers, flicks his tongue on her clit, and Yuu keeps them all on the same beat with only a few instances of Jin’s forehead bumping into his lower abs.

Jin’s arms loop around Crystal’s legs and Yuu’s right there, pounding into her, and Jin doesn’t think twice before he repays the favor. He hears Yuu groan from above as Jin wedges his fingers between them, finding Yuu’s tight balls and squeezing them lightly.

“Fuck,” Yuu hisses, thrusting erratically. “Crystal, Jin, fuck.”

Hearing his name in that tone isn’t something that Jin ever thought he’d experience, but it’s not that bad and he wouldn’t mind it happening again. Crystal’s nails rake up the back of his neck and Jin licks her faster, feeling her tremble beneath him and feeling kind of awesome that he’s making them  _both_  come at the same time.

Crystal sets it off, crying out as her clit twitches against Jin’s tongue, and Yuu groans as he snaps his hips a few more times before abruptly stopping. Jin heaves himself off of them and makes it as far as his back, laying upside down from the other two who collapse into breathless messes next to him.

“Come here, both of you,” Crystal says softly, and Jin does a 180 without lifting his head from the bed. He watches her kiss Yuu, slowly and sensually, smiling at him before turning to Jin.

Jin can tell what part of her tastes like Yuu, then realizes that she would have tasted like Jin’s  _release_  when she kissed him just now. It’s complicated to think about and Jin would rather just  _feel_ , tonguing her softly until she guides him away from her mouth and into another.

His brain screams at him to stop, this is  _Yuu_ , but his body is very accepting of this developing and his nerves are tingling more than when he kissed Crystal. He’s not too sure what this means, but he doesn’t want to stop to find out, losing himself in Yuu’s rough lips and hot tongue and after awhile he forgets that Crystal is even there.

She is there, though, smiling at them when they finally part, and Jin gives her a sheepish look as he rests his head on her naked breast.

“It’s okay, Jin,” she says softly. “I had a feeling it would end like this.”

There’s a shift on the bed and an arm slings over him, a pale one with hair and Jin wraps his own arms around it, looking helplessly at Crystal, who leans down to cup his face.

“You’re an excellent lover, both of you,” she determines, “but neither one of you want to love me.”

“I’m sorry-” Jin starts, and Crystal puts a finger to his lips.

“Don’t apologize,” she says firmly. “I had a great time. You were both very good to me. But now I’m tired, so either you two can sleep here with me, or you can leave.”

Jin’s not too keen on moving, and Yuu seems to feel the same way being as the only movement in the bed is by Crystal. She slips out from under Jin, putting him in the middle, and he leans back into Yuu’s full embrace now that there’s nothing between him.

“I was going to tell you,” he whispers into Jin’s ear. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he whispers back as Crystal’s eyelashes flutter shut. She’s still beautiful, even if Jin’s not in love with her.

“I was never into her,” Yuu confesses. “It was you.”

Jin feels warm for reasons he wants to understand. He rolls onto his back and looks up at Yuu, meeting his eyes in the dark until Yuu closes the distance between them. All they do is kiss, but Jin’s mind darts back to Yuu’s huge cock and whether he could be gay for him after all. After tonight he’s feeling more open to the idea, and besides, he won’t know until he tries.

Two weeks later Crystal receives a bouquet of flowers, signed by U and J, and she smiles to herself. She’d told Yuu this would work, the night they sang Helpless Night at karaoke and he admitted to his feelings for Jin.


End file.
